Back To OZ
by Stagesrobb
Summary: It is ten years after Elphaba (the wicked witch of the west) melted. Glinda now is the ruler of all OZ, Elphaba needs help and decided to come back. New Characters, places and...(hehe) relationships along with all the old thing we love. Please R&R!
1. Prologe

**Note: I do not own the rights or charactres of wicked, even thought i like to pretend i do...i don't **

**Prolog**

Like a velvet cloth flying through the night air, Elphaba flew on her broom over the border of Oz. As she passed over the land she once knew, she felt a shiver of emotions overtake her, ones of hatred and happiness, fear and assurance. At one point she thought of turning back but she told her self no, she needed to do this. As she got closer to society, she saw something that amazed her, lights everywhere and music, joyful music. She thought "well isn't this nice! Their celebrating, well what's so special about today." What she had forgotten was that today was the 10-year anniversary of when she "died", when the "melting" occurred. As she flew south, something caught her eye, it was the governor's mansion, the one she grew up in, the one that she saw her sister for the last time in. She decided to fly down to get a closer look but as she touched ground and passed a window she saw something that put her in shock, a tall woman sitting on a throne, holding what looked like a party. Just than she heard foot steps coming toward her, she quickly mounted the broom and flew up behind a tall tree in the yard. It was just one of the servants getting some water from the well. "I have to be careful, no one can know I'm alive" Elphaba said under her breath as she rose higher in the air. She suddenly saw something on the horizon, the glow of the emerald city. She knew where she had to go.


	2. Back to Oz ch 1

**Note: I do not own the rights or charactres of wicked, even thought i like to pretend i do...i don't **

**Chapter 1: Infiltration**

As Elphaba touched the ground which had a dull green tint to it and she took her hood and put it over her head to hide her hair then put her dark veil over her face so no could know it was her. Than walked out from behind the rumbled statue of the former ruler of Oz, her father, the one she hated so much, the wizard. What she saw than seemed like a nightmare, it looked like a bomb had ripped up part of the city she was in. Ozians huddled together over a small fire, people forging through the garbage buildings with no windows, doors, or even walls. As she walked up the road to the center of the city, what seemed and smelled to be a very drunken bum came up and walked alongside her. "Great d-day for a celamabration, huh?" slurred the drunk. Elphaba just pushed forward, then she felt a hand grip her upper arm very tightly. "Don't you walk away from me you little witch!". This comment enraged her as she muttered "Ah ham Ta Han a Gora mam!" the man was thrown across the road and made the last of a deserted house crumble on top of him. Elphaba speeded up her pace because she feared that someone might have seen her preform the spell. As she moved past a guard post it seemed she was in a different place. The buildings seemed to shine with grace, the roads were sparkling with bits of emeralds in it, the people wore classy, expensive looking apparel. She stood starring at a huge emerald statue of what seemed to be Glinda standing on a witches hat! Then she heard "out of the way!" elphaba looked and quickly jumped out of the road just missing a horse speeding toward her. She saw in the distance the palace she had defied all odds, the place where she first defied gravity. That day still played in her head like it was yesterday. When she first met the wizard, than after they tricked her to preform the spell then when she took the book and ran away, when she saved Glinda from the guards and when she looked down and saw the angry faces yelling "look at her she's wicked!" and "we've got to bring her down!" it was the beginning of the immense hatred that would grow with her. She knew it was very late and she had to hurry because people would start to wake up in the palace. As she ran under the shadows to the wall that surround the beautiful palace she knew there was no was way she could scale it and the city was too busy to fly over, someone would she her. She needed to get in some how and the sun was already starting to rise. Then her savior rode by, a wagon transporting food into the palace. Elphaba, thinking quickly, ran and jumped into the back of the truck and hid herself under a blanket that had a very unpleasant smell of raw fish. After the wagon passed through the gates and rode toward the back of the palace elphaba quickly jumped out. Now she had to get to hiding quickly. She knew one place she knew no one went, the attic. She looked around to make sure no one was there then mounted the broom and flew to the top of the palace as fast as the broom could take her. Then she hopped off and landed in the attic through the hole that she had made a long time ago. She barricaded the door with the broom like that day that changed her life. Than found a old blanket and laid down and tried to sleep knowing that she would not be able to, since she was so close to what she came for. But she knew that the first part of her mission was done.


	3. Back to Oz ch 2

**Note: I do not own the rights or charactres of wicked, even thought i like to pretend i do...i don't **

Chapter 2: We meet again

Elphaba woke up with a sudden start, a loud sound woke her. It was the sound of bands playing, people cheering, it was the sound of, well, happiness. This was something she hadn't heard in a very long time, it made her very uneasy. As she rose from the floor, where she had been tossing and turning, she stared out the window in amazement. It was a parade marching down the main road, it was not just a small parade, it was huge! People dancing in the streets, singing, floats of what looked like giant witch hats. Then she noticed something happening on the grounds of the palace, everyone was going to the gates to watch. Then it clicked "this is my chance, no one is in the palace!" thought Elphaba. At that moment she ran across the room, tied her cape to her and ran down the stairs and took her broom. She opened the door slowly and peeked out, to make sure no one was around. She had butterflies in her stomach as she ran down the corridor to the last room and open the big heavy oak door and slammed it shut. "Damn it! I have to be quiet" she scolded her self. As she peered into the sun kissed room, it looked as if it were a conference room. A very long table occupied the middle, maps were hung all over the walls, paper was everywhere. On the other side of the room there were two enormous emerald green glass doors which led to a balcony which overlooked the town square. This was most likely used to address the public. Two green curtains on either side of the doors laid open. Elphaba started looking around, going through papers, reading maps for answers to her never ending list of questions. She lost track of time after a while. Just than she heard the clicking of heels on the marble floor out side along with two unison march or boots. Elphaba knew she had to get out, for chance of being discovered. She couldn't go out the door, then she saw the balcony. As she grabbed her broom and ran toward the glass door than she halted to a stop. Thousands of people congregating in the town square, watching the balcony, waiting for a speaker to address them. The door's handle started to turn, Elphaba had to hide, so she did the first thing that came to her mind, hide behind the curtain. She heard the door open, those heels click in along with the boots. Then she herd a familiar, high pitched, mile a minute voice speak. It was her, the one she loved with all her heart, it was Glinda. "Well thank ya boys, for escorting me but I'll be fine!" squeaked Glinda. Elphaba wanted to jump out from behind the curtain and just cry in Glinda's arms but then she heard the other voices. "You know we must stay with you, your goodness" replied the deep voice. It was the Ozain guard. As Elphaba looked down to the floor she noticed that her feet were out in the open, she quickly brought them in but in doing so, she rustled the curtain. The room went quite, Elphaba knew they saw her, she was caught. "It was nothing just the wind, could you two do me a favor? Wait out side, I want to be alone." said Glinda quickly, "yes your goodness" replied the guards in unison as they marched out. It was silent for a moment until the large oak door slammed shut. Then the curtain Elphaba was hiding behind was ripped from in front of her. Glinda's petite body stood in front with a look of fear than after a long period of silence glinda spoke. "This...this can't be, your g-gone" Glinda shook as she spoke. One could tell she was in shock. "Hello Glinda, its good to see you, its been too long" Elphaba replied as she reached out to hold Glinda's shaking hand. "No! Your dead! This can't be, you left me 10 years ago" Glinda yelled and then tears started streaming down her rosy cheeks. "I'm alive, I never left you" Elphaba replied. "Your just a memory, that's all!" Glinda screamed. "Tell me do memories have real feelings?" Elphaba put out her hand "go ahead tell me" Elphaba insisted. Glinda slowly put out her hand and lowered it to Elphaba's. "Oh My God! Elphie! I thought you were gone for ever" glinda gushed as she fell into Elphaba's arms and sobbed. They stood there for awhile, both sobbing, just holding each other, until there was a loud knock on the door that broke there moment. "Your goodness the people are waiting for you speech" spoke a guard. "Oh god I forgot that's why I'm here!" giggled Glinda "stay on that wall so no one will see you!" squealed Glinda. Elphaba did as she was told and put her back to the wall. As Glinda opened the two colossal emerald doors loud cheers roared from the crowd. As Glinda stepped out on to the balcony the cheers died down to silence. "Fellow Ozians today is indeed a day for celebration! A day that will be remembered forever. Today was the day that our fears were put to rest. 10 years ago to day an e..." she choked as if she had a hard time saying the word "evil and stopped and destroyed. 10 years ago to day the wicked witch of the west was put to death." When Elphaba heard this a sudden anger came over her, this was what all the celebrations were about, all the people happy and joyful, all to celebrate her death! "So I say to you all, go be joyful, festivate! And remember that to day is a day to be relieved! I thank you, good bye!" At this Glinda walked in and closed the doors behind her and drew the curtains. " Oh I see support them in celebrating my demise" snapped Elphaba as she turned her back to Glinda. "Elphie you know how I have to tell them what they want to hear, you know I don't believe any of that" pleaded Glinda as she put her hand on Elphaba's shoulder. " I know, I'm sorry you know how I get" Elphaba laughed, something she hadn't done in a long time, not since that thing happened. "Hold on a clock tick" Glinda said as bubbly as ever as she crossed to the big oak door. "I am going to do some work in private so you two may leave" glinda said through the door. "Yes your goodness" the guards said in unison as they marched away. "So Elphie please clear up for me what happened they day you melted" Glinda said as she sat in a big puffy arm chair. "Well as you have probably figured out is that I didn't melt. You see what happened is that we, Fiyero and I, knew that some one would eventually come and try to kill me so we decided that we would plan my death so we could live a happy life together. But when he was captured by the guards that through a wrench in the time dragon clock. So after I tried to save him using the Grimmery which didn't work to well. But then when you came to stop me when I had that little farm brat is when I decided it was time to actually have the fake death happen, so I placed the bucket of water and hoped the girl would get the picture and melt me." Elphaba paused to look out the window for awhile. "So you and Fiyero planned all of it? The melting and everything?" asked Glinda. "Yes and after about a day or two a knock came on the trap door I has hiding in, it was fiyero but he was very different." "Different? How so?" asked Glinda. 'Different as in his whole body was made out of straw! The spell I did to save him actually turned him in to a scarecrow." Elphaba sighed after this, you could tell she still felt very bad about this. "So you are telling me that the whole time, that scarecrow that the girl was traveling with was Fiyero!" squeaked Glinda in shock. "Yes. And when I came out he told me it was time to go and we couldn't come back to Oz again" Elphaba replied. "Why didn't you come and tell me?" Glinda asked. "I wanted to but Fiyero said that noone could know we were alive so after I saw you floating on your bubble in the distance I knew it was time so Fiyero and I mounted my broom and flew away from Oz for what we thought was forever" Elphaba finished and went and sat down on a couch next to Glinda. "Oh is Fiyero here too? Where is he?" Glinda asked as she looked around the room as if he was hiding from her. "Well about that" Elphaba got very uneasy all of a sudden "we were living together in a new land, we owned a farm and we like two newlyweds" as Glinda interrupted "Awww how sweet". "but about a year ago an accident occurred" Elphaba suddenly put her face in her hands and started to cry. Glinda put her arms around her and asked "what is it Elphie?". "we were sleeping one night and were woken up by a loud crash and as I opened the door to see what it was I heat came through like I have never felt and I saw that the whole house was going up in flames. Fiyero pulled me inside and closed the door and told me to get dressed quickly. As I did he handed me my broom and told me to get out. I said no he had to come too. Just than a beam fell through the room and fell on top of him. I tried to get it off but it was too heavy. I went to his side and tried to stop him from burning but it spread because of the straw. His last words were please you must go! I love you. And I remember him pushing me away as the rest of him ignited. I finally had to go and I flew through the burning roof with the broom. I tried to find help but no one was around and when I got back the house was in ashes." Elphaba stopped and sobbed like she never had before. This was the hardest thing she ever had to face, why did it have to be him and not her. For the rest of the morning she sobbed in Glinda's arms. Hoping her old friend could make the pain go away.


	4. Back to Oz Ch 3

Chapter 3: Old Friends

Around noon Elphaba had stopped crying and her and Glinda just partook in pleasant conversation, they talked about everything, Glinda's love life, health, life and then that topic came up that Glinda could go off for hours on, Beauty tips. Elphaba knew she shouldn't have brought it up but she somehow did when she said

"So you look very good for your age." she meant this as a joke.

"And you don't" Glinda giggled after her little joke "Well I'm only 22" Glinda replied,

Elphaba gave her a long stare, "Ok fine th-30" you could tell she hated saying the truth about her age. "There you go."

Elphaba laughed "what is your secret?" she really didn't care but Glinda did for sure. "You really want to know? Its this!"

Glinda than muttered something and waved her hands and the Grimmery fell from the air out of no where.

Elphaba gasped "I haven't seen that in years! I see you've gotten pretty good, miss I can't read it" "well it took me long enough to figure out the letters but after awhile it was easy" Glinda said very proudly.

"Well you look like your doing better than I could" Elphaba joked.

"So about my beauty secrets" Glinda opened the book and flipped through the pages looking for something. "Wait a tick! You use the Grimmery for beauty treatment?" Elphaba asked astonished.

"Why not? Oh here it is! Its an anti-aging spell it works wonder to reverse wrinkles and bloating!" Glinda instructed, "And it looks like you need it desperately" Glinda pointed out.

Elphaba knew it was true over the years stress had taken its tolls on her.

"So lets try it!" Glinda insisted, "no thank you I'm happy the way I am" Elphaba protested though inside she would like to see her self young again, even though she was only 34 she looked 50.

"Come on. It won't hurt." Glinda pleaded. "No" Elphaba said very sternly, "please?" "No" "come on!" "No!" "Yesssss! How about this I'll turn it back after" Glinda finally said after there little debate.

"Ok fine but right after you change me to normal" Elphaba finally gave in besides she did want to see. Glinda squealed with excitement "your gonna look like when you in college!" and than she went to work, singing the words in her high pitched tone she sounded like some of the Shiz cheerleaders at one of the Oz-ball games.

And then Elphaba started to feel her whole body start to tingle and burn a little then it climaxed and stopped. Glinda gasped "look at you just like in college!" she handed Elphaba a mirror.

Elphaba felt like that day in shiz when Glinda tried to give her a make over once before. "Oh my Oz!" Elphaba gasped as she stared her self down in the mirror, she looked like she was in college, no wrinkles, gray hair gone, those extra pounds gone.

"See I told you, you would just love it!" Glinda squeaked, "you know what you need now!" Elphaba knew what was coming she was becoming Glinda's new 'Project', "what?" She asked. "A new dress, but first lets get down to my sleeping chamber." "I can put my vale down, will that help" Elphaba suggested.

"Ooo wonders!" Glinda replied "Come on!" at that Glinda grabbed Elphaba's hand and pulled her to the door than down the hall, stairs and finally to a Big pink door which when Glinda opened a overbearing smell of roses came through. "Well this is it!" Glinda said as she ran and dove onto her big fluffy bed, she still acted like she were in college.

"Wow you haven't changed one bit" Elphaba joked as she walked to the center of the room looking in amazement. The room was colossal, it had a tall ceiling with a enormous crystal chandelier, pink walls, floors, and even pink tinted windows. "Now lets find you a pretty dress, how about something pink!" Glinda said as she went in her walk-in closet throwing dresses out on the floor.

"No I think I'll just keep what I have on" Elphaba said. "WHAT? No, no your getting a new dress if it kills you" Glinda protested " what color do you want?" she asked. "Have anything black?" Elphaba finally gave in, "your joking right?" Glinda giggled as she poked her head out from the closet holding a skimpy pink mini dress.

"No way in Oz! No I'm serious, I like black" Elphaba said quickly. "Well the only black thing is this, its my morning dress, here try it on" glinda handed her a puffey dress, as she took off her old dress and slipped on Glinda's she let out a laugh at the sight of her in a mirror. The Dress was like the one that she saw Glinda where that night in college at the Ozdust. Puff bottom with a long sleeved top, hardly something Elphaba would ever where.

"Oh my Oz! Your gorgeous!" Glinda squeaked as she ran and jumped at Elphaba knocking her down on the bed laughing. "So tell me how is it being the ruler of Oz?" Elphaba asked after there laughter died down.

"Oh its nothing just appearances and politics, you know" Glinda said as if imitating someone. "I stopped by the governors mansion on my way here and see there's a new ruler of the east." Elphaba started to get answers to her questions. "Oh yes, lady Olivia, she took power about 5 years ago, along with the others." Glinda sighed. "There are more? Things aren't going well are they?" Elphaba asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes there is lady Olivia of the east, Count Roberto of the west, mistress Elizabeth of the south and of course Miss Fonda of the north!" Glinda said with a relevant sarcasm in her voice. "Are they causing problems?" Elphaba asked, this interested her. "Oh you know, different views equals problems, they have turned there regions into like separate colonies, the east hates the west, and the north hates the south, all because of them. I'm afraid of what could come of this." Glinda sighed again.

"What could happen?" Elphaba was very concerned about her friend. "I'm afraid that a war could brake out and blow apart Oz." Glinda said finally after a pause of silence. "Oh no!" Glinda stood up very fast and ran over to her date book "the Ozain assembly is tomorrow!" "What's that?" Elphaba asked.

"Its when all the rulers meet and pass new laws, debate, and deal with problems, basically I'm the parent to all of them." Glinda whined. Just at that moment the door burst open and a boy about 21 came running. This startled both Glinda and Elphaba who had no time to hide.

"Glinda that was an amazing speech about the Wicked witch's death and..." at this moment the boy noticed Elphaba standing there, he went pale and then with out warning dropped to the floor, passed out.

"Taye! Oh no he has passed out, Elphie get some water...wait can you touch it?" Glinda said as she fanned the boy. "Of course I can" said Elphaba as she ran to get the wash bowl and rag.

"Here keep fanning" Elphaba said as she dabbed the boys forehead with the wet rag. Finally he came around and the first thing he saw was indeed Elphaba standing over him. "No please! Don't hurt me!" he pleaded, "I'm not going to hurt you as long as you tell no one you saw me!" Elphaba threatened.

"Taye are you ok you took a pretty bad fall?" Glinda asked still fanning him. "Glinda don't you see that the Witch who died 10 years ago is standing in your bed room!" stressed the boy. "First her name is Elphaba and she is my best friend and no one can know she's alive do you understand me?" Glinda said very sternly. "Yes but you melted, Elphaba didn't you?" asked the boy who seemed to calm down. "No I never melted just disappeared." Elphaba laughed toward Glinda.

Elphaba didn't like meeting new people, well in fact she hadn't met anyone new in a very long time. New people generally were closed minded, which she hated. "I'm Taye, Glinda's friend" The Boy, Taye, reached out his hand slowly. "Charmed" Elphaba said as she just stared at his hand, finally after an awkward wile taye took his hand back.

"Glinda talked a lot about you, all good" Taye said one could tell he was still shaken, having a dead witch talking to him. "Elphaba is my best friend in the world and now we are together again!" Glinda said in her ever bubbly voice. "So Taye where are you from?" Elphaba asked trying to calm him down. "I was born and raised in the Rush Margins, do you remember the boy who would come bring flowers to you sister every week? That was me, I remember you" Taye said.

Elphaba did remember him he was one of the only kids who would ever talk to her and not run away from her, he was one of the only boys she ever had a hidden love for as a child. "Oh that was you, my sister always talked of you when we went to Shiz" Elphaba replied as she looked him over admiring his boyish charms. He was very cute and had well manners but no she couldn't love again not after what happened with Fiyero. Though Taye did remind her of someone but who?

"When you two went to college and I had to keep working on my family's farm I missed you so much, I mean the both of you." Taye blushed at this slip.

Could he actually have feelings for her? They spent the rest of the day in Glinda's room catching up on old times and them after hours of talking, laughing and even some crying, the clock struck 11 o'clock. "Oh my I must get some beauty sleep for tomorrows assembly. But Elphaba where will you sleep?" Glinda asked as she yawned. "I will go up and sleep in the attic like last night, I'm fine there" Elphaba said as she picked up her broom.

"Oh no no I will not have that! But it has to be somewhere where no one else goes..." Glinda was thinking out loud as Taye interrupted her "she can sleep with me! I mean sleep in my room, you know no one goes in there." Taye slipped with his words again Elphaba was taken aback and yet intrigued.

"Oh your right Taye that's a great idea" Glinda said as she disappeared into her closet and came out with a pink night gown. "Are you sure no one will see me? And it won't be any trouble?" Elphaba asked. "None at all come on we have to make it there first, Good night Glinda" Taye said as he walked to the door leading Elphaba by her hand. "Yes good night you two see you in the morning hours." Glinda said as she climbed into her huge puffy bed almost falling asleep instantly and let out a huge snore.

As Taye and Elphaba ran down a flight of stairs and entered a dark corridor, Elphaba wondered if Taye really had feelings for her. Finally after making down that long corridor they came to the last room, it looked like a storage room. "It may be small but its home" Taye said as he turned on his light. He was right it was small, he didn't even have a bed, just a mattress on the floor with blankets and a pillow.

"You can sleep on the mattress and I'll have the floor." Taye insisted. After an awkward moment Elphaba climbed into the mattress and laid there in the darkness for a while then she felt an arm go around her and hold her. She would have stopped Taye from doing this but it felt so good and safe to have someone holding her again she didn't, she just laid there and than it came to her, taye reminded her of Fiyero!

Then she just drifted off to sleep and hoped things were finally looking up.


End file.
